Granger and Malfoy Drabbles
by prima15
Summary: A series of Draco, Hermione drabbles. Thanks to jessirose85 for betaing all drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Behind closed eyes

**Author: **prima15

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **205

**Notes/Warning**: written for Live Journal Dramionedrabbles (Draco's birthday challenge)

Another birthday. And he was all alone. Only firewhisky and memories to take him through the day.

He closed his eyes. And it was the fourth year Yule ball all over again .Ah, there she was. Gliding down the stairs, shy smile and flirty eyes. A princess in a dream. Yes she was, and never could be more than, an exotic dream, a lingering trace of lost youth, lost innocence.

Now she was staring at his eyes intensely as if she could see into his very soul. And he knew that if there ever was anyone who could truly see him, it was her. They were dancing in the moon light now, her head nestled into his chest, the wind blowing in her hair. He was reaching down to whisper the three magic words into her ears. And she was looking up at him, tears in her eyes, a smile softly playing in the corner of her lips. She was an extraordinary sight.

And she would forever remain only behind his closed eyes.

As he drank the last swig of firewhisky, his left arm burned. Voldemort was calling him. Tonight, on the final battle, he would chose between keeping the dream alive or the reality.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **prima15

**Title: **Confrontations

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **post Hogwarts, DH epilogue disregarded

**Promt- **A Beginning

Written for the dmhgchallange at LJ

It was a romantic, full moon night. But there was no romance between the two that stood underneath the star laden sky. It was a night for confrontation, to come to terms with the past.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked in a strangely thick voice.

"The past cannot be changed, Draco." she said, "I cannot forget the terrible choices you made. It will take me time to accept you just for who you are now."

Hermione cupped his face intensely, "but maybe someday, I can learn to stop hating that boy. Someday, we _will_ have our new beginning."

***


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Vision

Rating: G

Warnings: DH epilogue disregarded

Word Count: 300

Prompt: "What dreadful hot weather we have! It keeps me in a continual state of inelegance."

~ Jane Austen ~

"Draco darling, isn't the weather just too unbearably hot? I am positively boiling in this dress!" Pansy's voice droned beside him. Draco rolled his eyes. She was obviously hinting that she didn't like the dress he had bought her. She had worn it only to speed up the marriage proposal that she was expecting from him any day now.

In walked Hermione Granger. She was the vision of coolness in her simple white summer dress, her hair pulled up on top of her head and dark curls flying around her face enticingly.

"Uh, Pans, you should go and freshen yourself up a bit if you are so hot," he said distractedly

Pansy gave him a confused look but obliged. When she was out of sight, Draco crossed to the next table and took a seat in front of Hermione.

"If I should meet thee after long years, how should I greet thee; with silence and tears?"

"Silence maybe, Malfoy, but tears? Wouldn't that be a little too much?" she said smiling.

"I am tired of waiting, Hermione," he said seriously.

She leaned forward, her smile now unbelievably sad, "how come you are here with Pansy then, Draco?"

His eyes darkened, "my parents expect heirs soon, Hermione. They don't know that I have been waiting all these years for a certain mudblood to forgive me and give me the new beginning she promised."

"And Pansy?"

He snorted, "Her next pursuit is Blaise Zabini. Trust me, she will have no trouble moving on." He gripped her hand desperately, "Hermione, please, I can't wait any longer…"

She pulled their joined hands up to her mouth and pressed a sweet kiss on his palm. "Come to my house tonight. We will talk about this," she said softly.

Draco returned to his table grinning broadly.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Lemon

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **DH epilogue disregarded

**Word Count: **400

**Prompt**: "Like a tall glass of lemonade

When it's burnin' hot on summer days

She's exactly what I need."

"Hey honey, what's for dinner?" Draco called out as he strolled into the dining hall.

His wife was sitting at the head of the table half her face thrown in the shadows. She was looking at him with murderous eyes.

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right mister! We were supposed to out for dinner and you come home at one o' clock in the night?" Hermione yelled.

"Sweetie pie I am so sorry!" Draco said quickly going over to her and trying to pacify her with a kiss, "It was Potter's fault, you know. He made me work late."

"Don't you touch me, you ugly lump! You can very well go to bed tonight with an empty stomach." She shoved against her chair and started to get up.

Draco held her back, "come on, sugar. I said I was sorry! Let's go out now. It's a warm and beautiful summer night out there."

"Draco Malfoy, I am not a food so stop calling me all those names!" she bellowed even more angrily. She pushed him away and started to make her way upstairs. She suddenly stopped midway and said quietly with her back still to him, "I can't believe you forgot my birthday."

Draco grinned and figured it was time to drop the act. He walked to his wife and embraced her tightly from behind, kissing and nuzzling on her neck. Hermione was too depressed to fight him off.

"Come outside Hermione." He whispered in her ears.

Hermione let him guide her out to the grounds of the manor. They squeezed through some bushes and came to an opening. Hermione gazed around her in wonder. the particular place was floating with dozens fairy lights. A small table for two stood in the grass beside the moonlit silver-black pond. The night air hummed with soft music from an unknown source.

"Happy birthday, my wife." Draco said as he led her to the table.

"Oh, Draco did you do all these?" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Yes, lemon, I did it all by myself!"

"Draco! lemon?" Hermione scoffed laughing, "you do call me by the strangest names. Sometimes, I wish you just would go back to calling me mudblood!"

"Very funny." Draco grasped her hand in his and looked into her eyes intensely, "Leomon because you are like my tall glass of lemonade on a hot day. You are just what I need in my life."

***


End file.
